


【影日】最短的夜的夜

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Series: Air on the tropic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 日向生日贺。大学未来捏造。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Air on the tropic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576702
Kudos: 11





	【影日】最短的夜的夜

**Author's Note:**

> 日向生日贺。大学未来捏造。

“影山！和我交往！”

眼前的日向说出这句话的时候，影山感到有些错乱。  
前一秒是过于震惊被吓走了所有睡意，后一秒又怀疑自己仍躺在床上，正在做着一个怪梦。  
要说原因的话，因为现在已是深夜，即使明天的部活是下午开始，一直以运动选手来要求自己的影山也坚持着早睡早起的好习惯，早在两个小时前就上床躺平，并不到5秒就进入了梦乡。  
直到被一阵叮咚叮咚叮叮叮叮叮咚的门铃连击吵醒。  
从短时间的深睡眠中被扯出的不适感让他确信并不是睡过头过了晨跑的时间所以日向来喊人。  
对，日向。  
在影山飞雄19年来过于简单的人际关系中，会且敢于这样来敲他门的，也就只有日向这个呆子了。  
瞄了一眼床头的闹钟，23：54。  
这个时间，那个睡得比自己还早的呆子在搞什么。  
带着准备手撕日向的怒气，影山决定在门铃被按坏前乖乖起床开门。  
——然后劈头盖脸就是那一句莫名其妙的，  
“影山，和我交往。”

他在脑海中把这话重复了一遍。  
昏昏沉沉的脑袋已经醒了过来，也确定这不是做梦。东京的梅雨季节远比故乡宫城来得潮湿和闷热，连夜里的风都是如此，他至今仍不太习惯，因而更明确现在这一时刻是真实的。  
眼前的日向也是。本来就像是有生命一般蓬松的头发在潮气的影响下变得更加爆炸了，让人非常地想要揉一揉。  
他条件反射地狠狠抓住了那个爆炸中的橘子头。  
总之，这不是梦。  
所以，应该不是他想的那个意思，而是更为普通，一般更应该马上理解到的那一个——  
“陪你去干嘛？”（※“和我交往”和“陪我一下”的日语一样都是“付き合ってくれ”。）  
日向翘起大拇指往后一指，做了个他自以为很帅气的动作。  
“便利店。”

从车站到家的必经之路上，有家他和日向都常去的便利店。  
影山会常去是理所当然，而日向会常去则是因为他老往影山家跑。  
一起从宫城来到东京，虽然学校不同，但是找的房子并不远。  
可能是出于对前往大城市生活的不安，在拿到学校的offer后，两人非常默契地选择了前往对方学校的地铁沿线的房子，最后的结果就是差不多中点上相距三站路的两处。有时甚至会当成热身直接跑去对方家里，然后在附近的小公园里做休息日的自主练习。  
半夜突然出现在家门口的日向八成就是跑过来的。这里的车站是私营地铁，现在早就过了末班车的时间，而且日向脖子上还特别一目了然地挂着运动毛巾。  
虽说是东京，但像这样的住宅区深夜还是安静的，路上一个人都没有，只剩下他们两人的脚步声。  
类似的场景曾经也发生过数次，都是一起看完国外的比赛直播后饿了，就一边讨论着刚才看到的打法一边出门去便利店觅食。  
但是今天格外安静，当然肯定是没有什么国际赛事。不知道日向这是怎么了，只是感觉到……有种说不清是严肃还是凝重的气氛在他身上，就算是不善于察觉他人心情的影山，自己好友的不寻常还是能感觉到的。  
要说好友也不太对，虽然现在不是一个球队只能算是曾经的搭档，但影山自觉他们的关系应该不仅仅是好友。  
不懂就问，影山飞雄从来都只打直球。  
“你是怎么，睡不着所以起来跑步了吗。”  
日向回头用一个很奇怪的眼神看了一眼，没有回答他，只是一言不发地往前走。  
这条路影山每天都走，日向来的时候也会和日向一起走。  
现在却突然感到有什么是不一样的，日向的一瞥让一种不安笼罩了他全身，难以形容。  
潮湿的风吹在身上，仿佛随时会下起雨来，地面像永远不会干一样被雨季染成了深色。而眼前是在夜色中晃动的橙色头发。  
和昨天，和前天，和上周，都没什么不一样的日常。  
除了日向少有的沉默，让影山察觉到了异样。  
说到底，为什么要陪他去便利店。有什么东西是非要他一起去买的吗。  
怎么想都很奇怪，今天的日向很奇怪。

在沉默里很快就到了日向说的便利店。就是他们常去的那一家。那种连锁的、东京每个住宅区每个车站附近都会有上好几家的，24小时，一应俱全，恐怕商品的种类、摆放和价格也和其他分店一模一样，普通得不能再普通的小便利店。  
带着不解跟着日向走向店门的时候，影山被靠着门边的一排杂志架吸引了目光。  
他是个只关心体育新闻的人，而且仅限排球。但日向时不时会看看有没有新出的漫画。虽然门口都就是那些普通的报纸杂志漫画，但是在下层还有深处，应该有不普通的那些。  
高中时有前辈特别喜欢偷偷把这类杂志带来部室里传阅，还会强行拖着他们问喜欢哪一个。自己是对这些没有那几位前辈那样强烈的兴趣，但是日向每每被问都会脸红到冒烟。  
他觉得脸红的日向还挺有趣的。  
当时同样是高中生的前辈能拿到手的也不过是泳装杂志写真模特什么的，但高中毕业后，要买真正的“那种”杂志也不是问题了。  
深夜在外面跑步，又要自己陪他来便利店。  
看向书架，影山觉得自己猜到了点日向睡不着的理由。  
大概这个年纪的男生都会有过，过剩的精力没能好好发散的话需要借助一些想象。  
他想到了高中时日向每每脸红的样子。  
和永远都是直球的影山不同，日向似乎在这方面是很容易害羞又胆小的性格。可能是不好意思自己一个人来买，才虚张声势地叫上了自己吧。  
走进便利店后直径往饮料区走，可能也是觉得光买书过于直接，买两瓶饮料掩饰一下——

他也会想要抱女孩子啊。

影山看着日向的背影，突然意识到了所猜测的理由背后的意义。一种怪异的感觉在心底弥漫了开。  
可能很快，在不久的将来，日向会交上女朋友。  
日向就是个交际上的怪物，不管男女老少都能聊得来，大家也都很喜欢他。其中出现一两个抱有恋爱感情的也不奇怪。比如上次大赛时见到日向队里一年级的那个经理，八成就喜欢日向。  
如果日向有了女朋友，可能周末就不会再找他自主练习，而是要和女朋友约会。  
和除了排球没什么别的爱好的自己不同，日向会看漫画，会打游戏，也会和朋友出去玩。来了东京之后，也经常和以前音驹的孤爪一起出去，还有学校里的聚餐也是常有的事。  
周末的时候，可能不是来找他一起看地球对面的比赛直播，而是去女朋友家里留宿。  
或是，邀请女朋友来留宿。  
那个除自己家外最熟悉的房间里，会有比自己更理所应当出现在那里的身影。  
还有，像今天这样，半夜睡不着的时候，也不用再来扰他的清梦，而是去抱住身边的那个女孩子就行。  
然后日向会和那个人一直在一起，直到比十年二十年后更遥远的将来。

日向会被一个不认识的人从生活中夺走。  
一个可笑的想法，但是对影山来说就是如此。  
从睡梦中被拖起，本来就不好的心情一下子阴郁了起来。  
一个一直存在，只是他不曾注意到的现实摆在了眼前。  
夏天还没有真正到来，便利店的空调显然开过了头，藏在每个毛孔里的湿气都被抽干之后让人觉得有些寒冷。  
影山站在那里一动不动，死死盯着日向挑选饮料的背影。  
那么那个时候，自己又会怎样呢。

“影山！”  
“很困吗？抱歉，你表情好可怕。”  
在他自顾自消沉的时候，日向从饮料柜回来了，购物篮里大概放了三四听花花绿绿的，一边和影山道歉一边径直走向收银台。  
咦。  
影山回头看了眼杂志架。日向直接去结账这个行为跳出了自己走进便利店后那一连串的想象之外。  
不是要买那种书？自己理解错了？  
顿时觉得刚才胡乱陷入想象和消沉的自己有些傻，像是要迁怒一般，影山揉了揉自己的头发。  
他想的那些可能性都没错，但是没事想这些属于既自虐又浪费时间，这不是影山的风格。  
看来还是没睡醒，都是那个呆子没事扰人清梦的错。  
半夜把他叫起来就是来便利店买喝的？  
除了上述不爽外更觉得莫名其妙了。  
这家伙到底是要干嘛。  
影山也往收银台走去，如果日向手里那些花花绿绿的是家里也有的麦茶或是运动饮料的话，绝对要揍他。  
他看到店员一边利索地扫了码，一边瞥了眼日向。  
收银台上全是不熟悉的包装。不过仔细一看的话，无一例外都有着相同的醒目标识。  
都是酒。  
“喂，你还没——”  
“麻烦在左侧屏幕上确认您的年龄。”夜班店员毫无生气的声音打断了影山没说出口的话。  
不，是在店员开口前，影山就自己把后半句咽了回去。  
为什么日向会半夜把自己叫起来。  
为什么要来便利店。  
为什么要买酒。  
就在刚才那个瞬间，差点脱口而出的两个字，一下子找到了全部的答案。  
收银台的显示屏上出现了几个大字。  
【您是否已成年】  
【YES】 【NO】  
接着就看到日向回头朝他露出了一个得意的笑容。  
“影山同学，我先走一步咯。”  
指尖触上屏幕。  
【YES】

“影山你，完全没记得我生日吧。”  
走出便利店后没几步，日向就在门口停了下来。离开店内的灯光数米，加上背光就更看不太清表情。  
脚下被雨水浸湿的地面深得发黑，像是要把日向吞没一般。  
“亏你能把一起了五年的搭档生日都忘了，明明之前每年你都有一起庆祝。”  
在潮湿的空气之中，日向的声音却有些干涩。  
影山只是低头看着脚下，不知道该说些什么好。  
如果现在有第三个人在这里的话，恐怕会觉得他看上去比日向还要慌乱和消沉。  
因为对影山来说，远不止如此。  
不是的，不是的。  
他只能在内心否定日向的话。  
不是什么搭档。  
自己忘记的，是喜欢的人的生日。  
“抱、抱歉。”  
但是除了生硬的道歉，什么都说不出来。  
“我啊，希望人生第一次喝酒，是和影山一起。”  
“希望变成大人的瞬间，是和影山一起。”  
“虽然初中的你超级讨厌，但是高中能遇到你，我觉得太好了。“  
“我以为影山是和我一样的人，是以后也能一直一直在一起的，最重要的搭档。“  
就算是影山，他也知道这确实是自己不对，但是现在，却因日向的话雀跃了起来。  
如果被发现了，一定会更生气吧。  
影山再次痛恨起了自己的没用和笨拙。  
和日向在乌野再见已经五年，虽说每天都在为无聊的事打架，但真的让日向生气的只有和怎么打球有关的那几次。其他的，就像他会擅自吃掉日向的布丁，日向也会抢他的饭团一样，有来有往。如果是打球的问题，那么去找变强的方法就好。可现在这个情况显然超出了他的知识范围，甚至要他去问问那个及川“如果您忘了岩泉学长的生日您会怎么办”都不是不行。  
他能想到的方法就只有一个。  
“……托球，50个？”  
绝对会让日向高兴的东西第一位。过去的每年他给的生日礼物都是托球30个。外加20个算是道歉。影山知道自己不是什么讨人喜欢的个性，但是只有这个，他有信心说日向是喜欢他的托球的。  
“你以为这样我就会高兴了吗？”  
哎？影山愣了一下。  
日向的回答是意料之外的。这种闹别扭一样的话，也不像是日向平时会说的。  
50个托球都不行的话，100个？反正多少他都会给的，只要日向愿意。但是模模糊糊地，他感到问题不在这里。  
除了托球自己还有什么可以给他的？  
一周份的肉包子？请他吃拉面？烤肉也不是不行。影山试图一个个回忆起他和日向用来赌过输赢的东西。不过和托球比，日向一定会选托球。如果连托球都不能让日向原谅的话，他想不到有什么是日向更想要的了。  
救赎一般打破了沉默的是日向的声音。  
“请我吃蛋糕。”  
日向背着光，依旧看不清表情。  
看到影山愣在那里，他提起手中的袋子补了一句。“这里只有酒，没有蛋糕。”  
“你，在这里等我下！“  
反应了过来的影山一下子冲回了便利店。  
好在东京的便利店无所不能，时钟走过十二点，冷藏柜里还是有不少东西的。他很快就找到了最适合的一个。是一份小小的，两三个叠起来的松饼，盖着柔软的白色奶油。虽然现在是夏天，便利店里却卖着充满圣诞感的蛋糕，影山也觉得有些不可思议。  
走出便利店的时候日向正坐在路边的栏杆上。路灯离这里很远，但他知道日向在看着自己，在等着自己从店里出来。  
影山深呼吸了一下，走了过去。  
“那个，抱歉。”从袋子里取出蛋糕，递到日向面前，“……生日快乐呆子。这个，姑且是圆的。最像生日蛋糕的一个。”  
其实到了早上，醒过来，看到手机上的日期，应该就会意识到。  
还有日向那么不寻常的举动，自己却一直没想到。包括生日要有蛋糕这件简单的事。  
日向抬头看了看他，突然噗嗤地笑了起来。  
“那个，反倒我觉得有点不好意思了。其实我没有生气啦，反正影山你连自己的生日也记不住，我本来就没有期待你。”  
“啊！？”条件反射地怒吼了。但是心里却不是这样想的。他觉得自己是又被日向原谅了。宽容对他来说快要变成纵容，有时候会有冲动去挑战日向的底线——看看自己做什么，才不会被原谅。  
比如过剩的精力没能好好发散的时候，他用日向来想象——这件事被日向知道的话。  
还好冲动只是冲动，他始终没有勇气去实践。至少现在他还是可以站在日向身边的，那么这样就好。  
“不过啊，”日向低头看了看手中的袋子，又抬头看了看影山，“想和影山喝酒是真的。”  
“那我生日的时候，也请你喝酒。”  
等反应过来的时候，自己已经把这句话说出口了。这既算不上礼物，也算不上是道歉，只是想要这么做而已。  
只是想告诉日向，他也是这么想的。  
虽然对酒没有很大的兴趣，但是人生第一次喝酒，希望是和日向一起。  
变成大人的瞬间，希望是和日向一起。  
以后也能一直一直，在一起的，搭档就好。  
如果你和我是一样的话。


End file.
